El llanto de la mariposa
by Dayana Blackthorn
Summary: Sherlock Holmes es un hombre brillante, pero oculto en su armadura tiene el corazón de un niño demasiado sensible, demasiado dulce.


_**El llanto de la mariposa **_

Sherlock Holmes es un hombre brillante, pero oculto en su armadura tiene el corazón de un niño demasiado sensible, demasiado dulce.

Cuando le detectaron su enfermedad era demasiado tarde, demasiado avanzada lo mataba desde dentro dolorosamente no había forma de salvarlo, le quedaban meses de vida.

Para su sufrimiento no podía salir del hospital todo el tiempo lo tenían drogado con morfina lo único que hacía era dormir y llorar no por miedo a la muerte si no por miedo a dejar a su mejor a migo solo sufriendo por abandonarlo una segunda vez.

John lo visitaba todos los días hablaban de cosas tribales o simplemente se quedaban mirándose uno al otro recordando lo que pasaron juntos y lo que jamás vivirían. Su hermano Mycroft l visitaba de vez en cuando ellos no se hablaban, Mycroft de vez en cuando le tomaba una mano intentando contener las lágrimas Sherlock tristemente sonreía cuando lo miraba y solo susurraba un -lo siento- intentando calmar a su hermano.

Sherlock intentaba mantenerse despierto cuando John lo visitaba pero estaba demasiado drogado para darse cuenta de lo que decía – mira John cuantas estrellas- decía riendo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. –Quisiera que tú también las vieras- John solo se mantenía callado cuando estaba así.

-dicen que el infierno es frió tu qué crees John? Crees que sea más frió que Londres? Crees que tenga que llevarme mi abrigo?-

-por qué crees que iras al infierno?- las manos de John acariciaban gentilmente las manos de Sherlock mientras él veía el techo con una singular fascinación.

-nunca hice nada bueno en mi vida no creo que tenga boleto al paraíso, aunque prefiero que no exista nada de eso, solo quiero morir y ya-

-ohh! Sherlock tu eres el mejor hombre en la tierra y por supuesto que iras al paraíso pero no ahora tienes que luchar para que encuentres a alguien que te amé- Sherlock bajo su mirada hasta John lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo – soso como siempre- hizo una pausa y miro al techo de nuevo – pero yo ya encontré a alguien así- John sonrió tristemente – tienes razón-

Un día Mycroft hizo una cita con John en su oficina, John como todos los días regresaba de ver a Sherlock en el hospital.

-que es lo que quieres de mí?- Mycroft se veía cansado tanto físicamente como mentalmente las ojeras en sus ojos lo asían ver el doble de viejo había perdido peso pero de no ser por la situación que estaban viviendo tal vez sería una buena noticia.

-quiero contarte una historia- John calmado tomo asiento y se puso a escuchar la historia de Mycroft.

-cuando era joven había un niño de cabello negro y ojos claros llenos de curiosidad amable con todos siempre sonriendo quería comerse el mundo entero ese niño tenía un perro con el pelaje de color caoba "barba roja" era el nombre del perro. El niño adoraba a barba roja era su mejor amigo incluso se podría decir que una conexión más profunda que con su hermano. Pero un día barba roja estaba demasiado viejo para jugar-Mycroft dio un largo suspiro- el veterinario lo iba a poner a dormir pero el niño abrazo con fuerza a su amigo "no lo maten" gritaba intentando proteger a un amigo. Pero yo lo hice entrar en razón le dije que si no lo ponían a dormir sufriría mucho más.

El niño lloro desconsolado pero él le dijo al veterinario que él lo pondría a dormir, así con sus manos temblorosas inyecto a barba roja y el perro simplemente se durmió.

Pero desde ese día el niño dejo de sonreír se volvió frió y calculador era grosero y no tenía cuidado con su propia vida-

-por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí?- Mycroft lo miro a los ojos y dijo con la voz más fría que pudo.

-mi hermano quiere terminar todo con una inyección letal, tanto nuestros padres como yo no estamos de acuerdo pero tú eres el responsable por decidir por el-

-por qué tengo que ser yo el que decida eso?-

-mi hermano te puso a ti como beneficiario en su seguro de vida pero también tienes que decidir si el muere o no-

-no quiero que muera- John estaba desconcertado porque Sherlock quería terminar todo de una ves? no podría luchar, hacer un milagro más?

-estas seguro de eso John? Sherlock se muere por dentro, nada lo puede salvar lo único que nos queda es resignarnos pero podemos alargar esto lo más que quieras haciendo que Sherlock sufra cada día más o terminar esto de una vez y continuar con nuestras vidas. Tienes una esposa y una hija que también te van a necesitar John- por la mente de John pasaron muchas cosas pero en su mente, como si estuviera grabado con fuego recordó un soldado que sufría en sus brazos rogándole que lo dejara morir.

Así es como se sentía Sherlock cuan dejo a barba roja.

-necesito pensarlo un poco más- pasaron semanas hasta que por fin le dio una respuesta.

-no puedo alargar tu sufrimiento más, si es lo que realmente quieres lo aremos-

A la mañana siguiente la familia Holmes estaba en la habitación de hospital, la madre de Sherlock lloraba a cantaros, el intento consolarla pero fue el vano.

-quiero que tú lo hagas John- dijo Sherlock con la vos tan cansada que era casi inaudible.

-no te basta con que yo decida qué vas a morir si no también quieres que te mate- Sherlock sonrió auténticamente y dijo –es solo un trabajo para mi mejor amigo-

Tanto los médicos como los familiares salieron de la habitación dejando a Sherlock y John solos.

-John lo siento esta vez no podré hacer un milagro- John intento mantener la calma pero cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil para el aceptar eso.

-creo que cambie de opinión- John miraba ahora desconcertado a Sherlock que parecía que sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando.

-quiero ir al paraíso, te esperare y estaremos juntos John recogiendo flores o lo que se haga en ese lugar- John dejo escapar una risa y no lo pudo evitar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin descontrol pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer introdujo el líquido en su cuerpo solo son unos segundo hasta que se duerma.

-Sherlock gracias por todo- hizo una pausa -por hacer un milagro más en mi vida- Sherlock sonrió y dijo – gracias a ti por tratarme como un ser humano y ser mi mejor amigo-

John Watson no pudo evitarlo abrazo a su amigo y le dio un beso con todos sus sentimientos en él.

-te veo en el paraíso- y así Sherlock Holmes durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
